


Till Death Do Us Part

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: A Thousand Years And A Thousand More [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Flower Crowns, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The attention of his golden hawk eyes was caught by the steel-eyed man standing in the doorway, a smirk on the shorter man’s face. “Nervous?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jean shook his head too quickly, laughing a little bit at himself. “Yeah, a little.” He ran his hands back through his hair nervously, not caring if it messed it up. “He’s just…” 'Too great. Too perfect. Deserves more than I can give.' “I want to see him.” He mumbled his last words.'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'Eren shrugged and smiled, voice dropping to a murmur. “Man, Armin. You’re getting married…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Armin blinked slowly, watching Eren’s reflection and smiling sheepishly. “Yeah… I am. Oh, Eren. I’m so scared of messing this up. I-I don’t know if I can do this, Eren… I… I don’t deserve him.” His smile slowly ebbs away, worry flooding his sapphire gaze.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Another edited rp with jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle about our babies getting married. Lots of nerves and anxiety ensues, but everyone ends up happy in the end. 
> 
> Also for Jearmin Week 2 - Day 5

Jean took a slow, steadying breath, his nerves causing the air to shudder within his lungs. He looked over himself in the mirror, the person staring back at him almost looking foreign. His hair was combed, well sort of, but mostly it was the suit. He wore a tailored, black suit, with the wings of freedom emblem emblazoned on the breast pocket. Inside said pocket was a dark blue handkerchief cushioning a small, white gardenia blossom.

The attention of his golden hawk eyes was caught by the steel-eyed man standing in the doorway, a smirk on the shorter man’s face. “Nervous?”

Jean shook his head too quickly, laughing a little bit at himself. “Yeah, a little.” He ran his hands back through his hair nervously, not caring if it messed it up. “He’s just…” _'Too great. Too perfect. Deserves more than I can give.'_ “I want to see him.” He mumbled his last words.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “You know Eren would kill me if I let you go see Armin. He only sent me over here to make sure you hadn’t run away.”

Jean chuckled lightly at that, shaking his head. “Never. I could never…”

"Useless." Levi shook his head, untying his black cravat. He glared threateningly at Jean. "If you get one spot on this, I’ll kick your teeth in."

Jean quirked an eyebrow at him. “I, what?”

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, tugging him by his jacket to his level before tying the cravat behind the brunet’s head to make a blindfold. “As long as you don’t _see_ blondie, you’ll be fine.”

Jean grinned at him, or where he assumed he was, and let himself be led from the room toward Armin’s.

* * *

Armin groaned and buried his face in his hands, trying to ignore Eren’s quiet chuckle. They’d been at this for hours and were still no closer to figuring out what to do with Armin’s blond locks. Said boy now lowered his hands and tugged at his suit jacket sleeves, staring at himself in despair.

"Eren, it’s useless! I look like- Ugh!" he flopped into a nearby chair. His whole body was trembling with anticipation and his stomach flipped violently. Screw butterflies. It felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach and was still laughing in his face about it.

"Armin, you look fine. Sit up straight and tell me how you want it. Do you want it like how you normally have it or do you want your bangs pushed back or…?" Eren snatched up the hairbrush from the desk in front of the blond boy and began brushing the back of his head.

"Uhhh… M-Maybe a low ponytail? He likes when I do that to my hair… But would it look weird with my suit?" He groaned again. "I don’t know, Eren. Just, do whatever."

"I could braid it or put it in pig-tails if you’re giving me the ‘just do whatever’ decision, you know." Green eyes flashed mischievously in the glass as Eren brushed the sides evenly, Armin’s hair dampening from the water on the brush, and gathered the long hair in the back and sides into one hand to put it in a low ponytail. "Is it too soon to make a horse-joke about Jean liking your hair like this?"

"One, for the love of God, please no pigtails and it’s not long enough to braid, smart-ass. Two, how can Jean’s liking my po-" He cut himself off, realizing he already knew the answer to his question, and snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, really funny, Eren. Ponytail? Har har har. I swear, your jokes are getting to be weaker than Connie’s.” Armin teased back, pretending to frown but unable to hide the glint of amusement in his blue eyes.

"It is _too_ long enough to braid, maybe not into one braid, but like two. Or three. Imagine his confusion when he looks at you during the ceremony and has conflicting thoughts of ‘Oh my God! My future husband looks so wonderful!’ and ‘Why the fuck is his hair braided?’” He laughed as he stepped to the side to admire the near-perfect ponytail. “I think it looks fine with the suit. And you can take it down during the reception if you want.” Eren shrugged and smiled, voice dropping to a murmur. “Man, Armin. You’re getting married…”

Armin blinked slowly, watching Eren’s reflection and smiling sheepishly. “Yeah… I am. Oh, Eren. I’m so scared of messing this up. I-I don’t know if I can do this, Eren… I… I don’t deserve him.” His smile slowly ebbed away, worry flooding his sapphire gaze.

"Don’t say that! You guys have been together for a while now, yeah? Anyone who has the ability to put up with Jean for more than a couple of hours is more deserving of him than I can put into words!" Armin shot him a look in the mirror. "Okay. Listen to me. You love him and he loves you and you guys are going to make each other so much happier once you’re _officially_ each other’s forever. And you know I’m right, just as you know each passing day could be our last. So, I want you to take a deep breath—do it with me. Like this,” he inhaled deeply then exhaled, Armin following his direction by inhaling through his mouth and exhaling slowly through his nose. “Let it out and tell yourself you can do this. Because you _can_. And you’re going to.” He put his hands on Armin’s shoulders, looking straight into his reflections eyes, and giving him a light squeeze. “You can do this Armin. You got this. You got Jean.”

Eren flashed him a toothy grin and Armin smiled back weakly. “You’re right, Eren. I can do this. I have him and he’s counting on me. Thanks.”

* * *

Jean walked slowly, disoriented and swearing that his blindness lengthened the corridor. He stumbled more than once, and noted a snicker from Levi with each misstep. He let out a sigh as he felt the older man tug on the back of his suit jacket, the sound of his knuckles rapping against a door echoing in his ear.

"Hey, kids, I’ve got someone who wants to speak to you."

Jean chewed the inside of his lip subconsciously, anxiety filling him as his fingers worked his sleeves and tugged at the hem of his suit jacket, doing his best not to pace in blind circles and probably run into a wall as he waited for a response.

Armin jumped at the noise, wide eyes flashing between Eren and the door. He stood swiftly, smoothing his hands over his white suit to straighten it while Eren strode over to answer the door. The Wings of Freedom patch emblazoned on the blonde’s breast pocket stood out against the pure color of the fabric and he fretted if it looked weird.

"Hello, Corporal." Eren greeted Levi as the wood creaked open. "Whatcha got?" He glanced towards the blind Jean, amused that the boy looked just about as nervous as Armin did.

Jean sighed in relief as the door opened, the grin on Eren’s lips audible in his voice. His body tensed all over again when he heard Armin’s name. Hopefully he’d be allowed entrance.

"Hey, Armin!" he called over his shoulder. "We have visitors. Turn around, will ya?"

Armin did as requested of him and turned on his heel, unsure why he was following Eren’s direction but grateful to him all the same.

"H-hey…" Jean raised his hand awkwardly, no idea which direction to face. "I, uh…" He lowered his voice to a mumble, and could feel Eren snickering at him. "I just wanted to see you. Well, not _see_ you because I can’t see shit but I wanted, well.. yeah, you know.. just, erm…” He trailed off, knowing he was rambling.

"C’mere, idiot." Eren snickered and grabbed Jean’s wrist, hauling him unceremoniously into the room and pressing his hand to Armin’s shoulder. Armin flinched at the contact but immediately relaxed against him.

"Hello, Jean." Armin breathed the words quietly, smiling as he stared at the wall. "Don’t fret. I can’t see you either. I wish I could. I’ve missed you all day." He reached back to touch the hand on his shoulder, running his thumb over the back of the smooth skin.

Jean stumbled, quickly regaining his balance and relaxing as a familiar touch of warmth seeped into his hand. He smiled, taking a step closer and slower leaning down until his lips pressed against a head of blond hair, Armin’s scent filling his nose, his entire being becoming tranquil. And wanting to rip off the blindfold and turn him around and kiss him hard.

Before he could, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, I was wondering where you’d gone." The commander. Jean smiled against Armin’s hair, knowing what this meant. "It’s about time to get things going, if you two are ready?"

Armin nearly cooed at the warmth engulfing him. The familiar glow was inviting and he leaned into Jean, wondering silently what he was thinking about. The sudden deep voice made him yelp quietly, but he quickly recognized his Commander and understood that it was time.

Jean kissed Armin’s head softly, murmuring against his hair. “More than.”

"Of course." The blond nodded his ascent, the butterflies back to fluttering in his stomach but less intense this time. The fleeting moment with Jean had calmed him enough to realize he really could do this. 

A deep, smooth chuckle came from behind Jean. The commander again, and he swore he heard a snort and snicker from Eren and Levi accordingly. He felt a tug at his arm, feeling a sudden chill at the separation from Armin.

"Well, then lets get you out of here." Jean felt himself turned by large hands, Erwin’s, and a suddenly white light filled his vision as the cravat was removed and he was ushered out of the room.

Armin had to choke back the whine he felt rising as Jean was pulled away, the comforting feeling being replaced with an empty coldness that seeped into his very bones.

"I’ll be there soon!" Armin called after him, whirling around just in time to see Erwin disappear around the corner. He glanced at Eren with a pained expression and chewed his lower lip. The brunet chuckled softly and clapped his hands onto his shoulders and gave him a gentle push towards the door.

"C’mon, Romeo. You have a wedding to attend." Eren teased him, eyes glinting mischievously again. "Or are you Juliet?"

"Eren!" Armin threw him a look over his shoulder, scolding yet bemused, and let himself be ushered out through the door.

* * *

 

The commander led Jean down the corridor and stopped just before opening a door that he knew led into the main hall. The large man tugged at the groom’s suit, straightening the collar and smiling down at him.

"You ready?"

Jean took a deep breath, grin spreading across his face. “More than.”

Erwin smirked and nodded, turning to open the door and leading them both inside. Beautiful piano and violin music flooded Jean’s ears, and he smiled to himself as he took his place next to the commander, fingering the hem of his jacket nervously. Moments later the music shifted, and the brunet felt his stomach flip, his eyes turning toward the doors he knew would be opening to reveal his groom.

Armin let Eren lead the way, the corridor seeming much longer than normal as he shuffled along behind his best friend. They approached the door as it was closing again and began the wait. Armin shifted from foot to foot, readjusting the crown of soft pink flowers on his head. His heart raced and his palms felt sweaty as he clenched and relaxed his fists at his sides.

"Armin.." the blond heard the firm voice in his ear and turned his head to meet Eren’s steady green gaze. "You’re not gonna mess this up. Don’t be nervous, okay? And after the ceremony, we can all have a good time at the reception, and you can let loose and relax… I’m really glad you found ‘the one’, Armin. Even if it is Jean. I’m glad you guys are going to be happy together. Happy like you already are and he loves you just as much as you love him, I’m sure. So really, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Eren. You’re a great friend." Armin shot him a grateful look and gulped when he heard the music shift. Wide-eyed, he stiffened as the large doors began to slowly creak open and Eren moved to his side, offering his left arm. Armin took it and lifted his chin, blue eyes meeting bright amber.

The young tactician was unprepared for the wave of emotion that hit him. He was aware of everyone’s eyes on him, but none of that mattered anymore. His anxiety fell away as he gazed at the handsome figure waiting for him. Armin had to admit that Jean cleaned up nicely, the fitted suit hugging his waist and shoulders just right. His hair looked a little odd smoothed down, but the white flower crown atop his head made Armin smile. He was proud of himself for the idea.

Eren poked him in the ribs subtly and Armin was pulled from his reverie with a light blush, eyes dropping to his too fancy shoes. He started walking slowly with Eren at his side and peeked up through his eyelashes, meeting his beloved eyes once more with a shy smile.

Jean felt his body tense as the doors slowly opened, revealing his groom. He looked magnificent, his white suit tailored perfectly to him, flower crown on his head, and the brunet couldn’t help a small twitch in his lips that turned into a smirk as he noted the blond locks pulled back. But then his golden hawk eyes found their way to the cerulean pools that he loved to get lost in.

And he forgot how to breathe. His body relaxed. His fears melted away. Nothing else mattered, not the people, not the titans, not humanity. His world had zeroed in to this one small, blond, calculating brilliance that slowly walked toward him. Perfection in human form.

Before he realized it, Armin was standing in front of him, and his hands had already reached out to grasp the smaller ones. Eren was standing at the alter, a smile on his face, acting as best man to both grooms. But Jean wasn’t looking at him. All he could see was the one creature he loved more than anything in the world.

Erwin cleared his throat, drawing him out of his reverie.

"We’ve gathered here today…"

Jean squeezed Armin’s fingertips, a soft smile on his face, focusing only on him as Erwin’s words became nothing more than a murmur in the background of his mind.

Armin’s eyes were trained on their clasped hands until he felt the gentle squeeze and he looked up. His face flushed bright pink as those amber eyes bore into his azure ones, watching him as if he were the only one there. He smiled up at him with the small, sweet smile reserved for only him.

"If anyone feels this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Erwin’s voice drew Armin’s gaze to him before his head swiveled to gaze at the small crowd of friends before them. Not a sound except for the wind outside blowing against the stone walls was heard.

Jean’s attention turned from Armin to Erwin and at last to the crowd, eyes gazing over them. _'If anyone objects, I swear to Freckled Jesus, there will be box cutter to ass action happening.'_   But, of course, no one did object. In fact, they all seemed so… content. Perhaps they wanted this small bit of joy as much as the grooms themselves did.

"Alright. I was told that you have prepared your own vows. Jean, would you like to start us off?" a faint chuckle in Erwin’s tone caused Armin to quirk an eyebrow up at him before he turned his eyes back to Jean.

He stared into those golden pools, awaiting his next words with excitement and anticipation. _'This is it!'_ a tiny grin spread across Armin’s posy pink lips, eyes full of love and adoration for the boy before him.

Golden eyes darted from blue eyes to even bluer eyes, a flicker of panic filling them. He took a deep breath, squeezing his fingertips.

"Armin… I…" His hands trembled. "I’ve never been happier than on the day you accepted me into your heart. You came into my life, wrapped your wings around me, and you saved me. You are my heart. You are my everything. Without you… without you I’d just be an empty shell. I just…” He cupped Armin’s cheek, expression softening. “I love you, more than anything. And I…” He paused, eyes focused on Armin’s.

Erwin cleared his throat, jolting Jean from his thoughts. “Ring?”

Jean blushed, slightly flustered and pulled a ring from a camouflaged pocket. It was a band of white gold and cobalt, with small wings etched into it. Taking Armin’s left hand, he slid the ring onto his finger, hand lingering.

"I’ll love you for a thousand years, and a thousand more after that."

Armin’s lower lip quivered at his words, tears springing to his eyes and he leaned against the hand on his warm skin. He sank his teeth into his lip to stop its trembling momentarily and to hold back the soft chuckle of fondness. His breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of his new ring even though Jean had showed them to him before and he swallowed hard at the lump trying to choke him.

"Armin?" Erwin spoke quietly, motioning for the smaller boy to speak next.

"J-Jean," he squeaked and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax. Soft chuckles and small 'awww's' resonated around the room from their friends causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up in mortification. Panic lanced through him and for a split second he entertained the idea of making a break for the door.

A flash of green over Jean’s shoulder caught Armin’s attention before he could make any rash decisions and he spotted Eren motioning for him to take another breath before shooting him a thumbs up. The blonde gave one firm nod, tilting his chin up to look into Jean’s eyes and took one last steadying breath before opening his mouth to speak in a smoother voice.

"I told myself I wasn’t going to cry but, well, you know me." he giggled quietly and sniffled. "Jean, I have told you time and time again that you mean the world to me but to be honest, I haven’t been very truthful.." Confusion and tension prickled at his skin and he knew that every pair of eyes were trained on his face, his lips, every ear desperate to hear what he had to say in answer to their silent questions.

Jean flinched at his words, his jaw clenching instinctively and his eyes panicked.

"Jean, you mean so much more. If only there were words to tell you how much more, but unfortunately there aren’t. All I can do is stay by your side and fall a little more in love with you every day because you are amazing. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for and you’re sweet and kind. You’re loving and loyal and compassionate. You’re fierce and bold and sometimes you can be a handful, but I love you none the less. You, Jean. I love you. Only you. You make me a better person and also unbelievably happy. And I wouldn’t want anyone else."

Jean's lip twitched and he smirked as Armin continued, relaxing at the continued speech. _'Little shit.'_ He could fill his entire being melting at the words. All he wanted was to touch him more. To hold him. Taste him. Smell him. Embrace him.

Armin copied Jean’s motions of reaching into his pocket and pulling out a matching band of white gold and cobalt with similar small wings etched into it. He gently slipped it onto the ring finger on Jean’s left hand, blinking up at him and blushing lightly.

"I love you, always and forever."

Ignoring the surroundings, ignoring whatever Erwin was saying beside them, he grabbed the back of Armin’s head. Pulling him into a kiss, hand at his waist, fingers in his blond hair, he slowly pressed their bodies close and worked his lips against posy pink ones.

"I now pronounce you husbands!"

Cheers erupted through the hall as Armin gasped, caught off-guard by the sudden movement. Instinctively, he slipped his right hand up the back of Jean’s head to ruffle his combed hair to its normal messy perfection. His left arm curled around the brunet’s neck and lips parted to drink him in. His skin felt flushed as the warmth of his husband surrounded him, his heady scent filling Armin’s nose and mouth and making him dizzy with delight.

With a clear of his throat and a low chuckle, Erwin had Armin drawing away and flashing the Commander a sheepish, yet apologetic, smile.

Jean grinned, keeping a hand around Armin’s back to prevent him from pulling too far away. He turned his gaze toward Erwin and winked mischievously.

"What, I’m just kissing my husband." Jean’s heart fluttered at the word. Husband. Armin was his husband. They were married. He smiled softly and leaned in to give the blond a soft, fleeting kiss. "My husband…"

"Incorrigible." Armin giggled, leaning up to meet his lips before dropping back down and staring up at him with a beaming smile. "My perfect, incorrigible husband."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying over big, dumb, gay babies getting their happy ending. What are you talking about? I just have something in my eye. Like a twig.. Or a branch.


End file.
